


Серый плащик

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Сказки пяти стран [7]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Family, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: по сказке Шарля Перро «Красная шапочка»
Series: Сказки пяти стран [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Тексты G-PG-13





	Серый плащик

Жил-был на свете мальчик, и звали его Серый Плащик. Конечно же, это было не настоящее его имя, а прозвище, которое дали в деревне из-за серого мехового плаща с капюшоном, который он часто носил. Мама и папа у мальчика давно умерли, зато за озером, на другом краю леса, жила одна-одинешенька еще крепкая бабушка, которую старой могли назвать только очень неосторожные люди.

Напекла однажды сестра Серого Плащика пирожков и говорит:

— Отнеси нашей бабушке, давно мы ее не навещали. Только со странными личностями по дороге не разговаривай!

Отправился Серый Плащик с корзинкой к бабушкиной избушке. Идет по тропинке, цветочки собирает, белочками любуется. Вдруг видит: стоит на тропинке закутанная в бинты фигура с одним красным глазом и изо всех сил старается казаться не подозрительной.

— Доброго дня тебе, мальчик, — сказал незнакомец неопределенного пола. — Куда путь держишь?

— К бабушке, — ответил Серый Плащик. — Самой сильной в нашей округе колдунье.

«Обожаю колдунов на обед. А капюшоны давно пора запретить, глаз не видно», — подумало существо в бинтах и сказало:

— Очень хочу с ней познакомиться. Давай я пойду по этой тропинке, а ты по той. Посмотрим, кто быстрее доберется.

Побежал незнакомец по короткой дороге, а Серый Плащик не спеша пошел по длинной.

«Если на бабушку нарвется — сам виноват. Как раз пока я дойду, они успеют разобраться».

Не знал Серый Плащик, что ему встретилось страшное злое Каде, крадущее у магов души.

Тем временем Каде прибежало к дому бабушки и сказало:

— Бабушка-бабушка, это я, твой внук Серый Плащик!

— Пароль! — ответила ему бабушка, племянница выживальщиков и параноиков.

«Вот карга старая», — подумало Каде и сказало:

— Я забыл, бабушка. Неужели ты не узнаешь своего внука?

Бабушка, ворча, встала с постели, вынула из шкафа охотничью винтовку и глянула в глазок двери. «Ам», — и Каде проглотило ее душу через взгляд, забрало тело, зашло в домик и легло на бабушкину кровать в ожидании ее внука. Он тоже был магом, и Каде хотело непременно съесть и его.

Тем временем по длинной дороге к домику подошел и сам внук и постучал в дверь:

— Пароль! — крикнуло Каде надтреснутым старушечьим голосом.

— Черничный пирог! — ответили из-за двери.

— Заходи, дитя мое, — сказало Каде, дернуло за веревочку, отпирающую засов, а само подумало: «вот смешно, если пароль неверный, я же его так и не узнало».

Серый Плащик зашел в дом, поставил пирожки на стол и осмотрелся.

— Бабушка-бабушка, а почему ты по нос укуталась в одеяло? — подозрительно спросил он.

— Болею, внучек, — ответило Каде, прячась еще глубже.

— Бабушка-бабушка, — еще подозрительнее спросил внук, — а почему у тебя на лбу бинты?

— Поцарапалась, собирая малину тебе на варенье, — ответило Каде.

— Бабушка-бабушка, а почему ты сегодня такая приветливая?

— Старею, внучек, — грустно ответило Каде, которое и правда прожило много лет. — Подойди ближе, чтобы я могла посмотреть на тебя. Кто знает, сколько мне осталось.

— Ты не бабушка, — прищурился Серый Плащик, не зная о страшной силе взгляда Каде. — Она всегда говорит, что всех нас еще переживет.

— Ну так полезай ко мне внутрь и встреться с ней, если так этого хочется! — крикнуло Каде.

Сверкнули магические всполохи, и за окном пропел рог очень вовремя появляющихся в сказках вооруженных топорами охотников. Забежали они в дом и помогли зарубить Каде. Выскочила из него бабушка и несколько душ неосторожных магов. Обнял Серый Плащик свою бабушку, получил от нее профилактический нагоняй, и отправились они вместе с охотниками есть пирожки.


End file.
